2007-08-31
This is what happened on Friday, August 31, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Anna Parsons is summoned to the annual beginning-of-school-year dressing-down by Security Chief Delarose for students who had adventures over the summer. Rhiannon "Ree" Davies decides to tag along to find out about the adventures. When she hears about Kayda's grandmother being killed by a snake-demon, she decides that she really doesn't want to hear more.The Usual Suspects Late in the morning, Kayda gets called to the Dean of Student’s office. Mrs. Shugendo wants to move Kayda to the Junior wing. Lanie manages to talk her out of it. Then she mentions that Lanie is involved with Tansy Walcutt. Kayda is not happy to hear this.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 1 Before lunch, Danny tries to avoid Wondercute, but doesn't manage it. They take him to lunch. The Three Little Witches decide to join Wondercute, and name themselves the Cutettes. Nikki and Tony watch Danny flee, and then notice that the Cutettes have their wells lit. Then there's a big fight with four of the bullies and Wondercute.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 2 Alyss has lunch with Amy and one of her new friends from Hawthorn, Sapphire. They talk briefly about Louis Geintz and the monitor Doyle is going to put in her room to monitor burnouts. Then she heads for the campus garage and runs into Starbright, who tries to bully her. Iron Rose intervenes. She arrives at the garage and satisfies the auto shop teacher, Melvin Donner that she knows what she's doing, getting a campus job.A Little R&R 1 Part 2 Nikki Reilly arrives that afternoon. She admires the renovated new Poe cottage. Her roommate, Toni shows her around the new Poe and the newly renovated Hawthorn cottage. The high point of the tour is the visit to Melissa’s new room. After the tour, Nikki heads for The Grove. Toni is a bit puzzled: Nicki seems to be a bit off: she had not even asked about her girlfriend, Bunny Cormak.To the New Year! Hank visits Lily in her room. They greet each other and discuss things, including Hank’s roommate Danny Franks (or is it Danica?). Then Lily asks if he’s unpacked The Box. When he says he hasn’t, she drags a white-faced Hank to his room to unpack it. After they unpack Hank’s “Hannah” box, Toni walks in and discovers his DVD collection. The situation snowballs and eventually they get to Nikki’s problem with Ayla - she thinks Ayla betrayed her. He didn’t, of course. Tony gives him some sage advice about healing the situation. Ayla is deep in thought when Toni interrupts and basically forces him to see Nikki immediately to apologize. Hank isn’t quite sure. Sometime during the day, Chou Lee has an appointment with Dr. Bellows.Seeking Depth is Best Late that afternoon, Kayda Franks goes to Melville to talk to friends. Before dinner, Lily, Hank's girlfriend, shows her jealous streak when she finds out about Danny's cat-girl form. That gets smoothed over. Nikki is relaxed after her spa bath. Toni shoves Ayla at her for the apology. After some back and forth, Nikki understands that it’s about the possibility that she might bind herself with a Sidhe Oath, which would be a disaster for everyone. That evening (presumably), she meets Molly in the Grotto. At the Poe cottage mixer, Alya and the rest of Team Kimba discuss the changelings among the freshman class. These include Peacock, Pounce, Roulette,Ribbon, Knockoff, Envy, Scapegrace, Erin, Victory, Teke, Crimson Comet and Elle Astrid Ruud. Later that evening, at the Poe Cottage ballroom, Danny is persuaded to let slut-kitty (Danicia) out. Much fun was had by all the girls who wanted to dance with her. Late that evening, at the Melville Cottage mixer, Bobby Earl runs into a bunch of snobs. Then Wyatt Cody, the head of the Alphas, intervenes before the situation goes critical. He introduces Bobby Earl to Harley Sawyer. They hit it off as friends and go looking for someone who can find him a secret lab for a secret still.My Fair 'Shine: Part 1 At Madison, Wisconsin Nina is removed from the tank and installed in a wheelchair. She needs to start rehabilitation. Faulkner receives a call. He says it’s from the bank. A major payment is overdue.Nerves of Steel: Part 1 Black Hills, South Dakota At HPARC, a report comes in of more Native American shamans being killed.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 1’’ Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything'' Notes The Usual Suspects is undated. It's placed here as a best guess. See also *Index for August 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline